


Bloody Annoying

by Lumelle



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Getting Together, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Sanada did not expect Atobe to be a vampire. He certainly didn't expect to be working together with a vampire. And he absolutely, definitely didn't expect to fall in love with a vampire.Atobe has a very annoying habit of defying his expectations.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is an extension/rewrite of the [Vampire AU drabble set](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676505/chapters/31416663) from my 300 drabble collection.

Honestly, he didn’t really expect to find anything in his trap.

He set it up in a moment of desperation more than anything. It was a design of his grandfather’s, and one he hadn’t even seen used on the field before. Most people saw such things as old-fashioned by now, and even Sanada himself preferred more direct methods. This time, though, he’d had someone terrorizing the area for weeks without any concrete leads, so he was going to use every trick in his arsenal. He had to put a stop to this bloodsucker.

The circle of juniper shavings in the dark alley was easy enough to hide in the shadows as he murmured a quick prayer over it. He’d get back to it at the end of his round of the area. Not that there was any hurry, though, not when he was probably not going to find anything.

He was rather shocked to say the least when not only did he find someone standing inside the circle when he returned, but it was actually someone he knew.

“Should have known this had something to do with you.” Atobe had his arms crossed over his chest, looking for all the world as though he had simply chosen to pause in the middle of the grimy alley. Sanada might have convinced himself it was simply a coincidence if not for the fact Atobe was standing precisely in the middle of his trap circle.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The question came out before Sanada could truly process the situation. A moment later, he frowned. “Wait. How did you get caught?”

“Aren’t you supposed to know? After all, you are the one who set it, judging by the smell.” Atobe made a show of sniffing the air, nose crinkling up as though he smelled something truly foul.

“Yes, I set it. Except it should only be able to trap vampires.” As Atobe’s expression didn’t change, Sanada blinked. “Wait. You?”

“No, my second cousin. Yes, me.” Atobe spread his arms. “So, are you going to let me out or just kill me here?”

At the question Sanada’s hand twitched toward the sword at his belt, concealed by a charm. Still, he didn’t want to do that. Not before he had all the facts, that as all. He couldn’t allow himself to hesitate just because this was Atobe. “What are you doing here?”

“The same thing you are, I suspect.” And what was that supposed to mean? “There is a lawbreaker in the area. I want to take him down. If you’re setting traps and walking around armed at this time of the night, I suppose you are of a similar mind.”

Sanada frowned. “You mean the rogue? Why would you get involved in that?”

“Some of us are only nominally monsters.” Atobe lifted a hand, looking at his nails. They seemed a bit too sharp in the dim light, though that might have been just Sanada’s nerves playing tricks on him. “If you don’t believe me, though, do feel free to cut me down. That’s your job, isn’t it? Kill first and ask questions later.”

“You are still standing.” Sanada drew a deep breath. “…You truly want the rogue down?”

“Obviously. Who do you think has the most vested interest in getting the lawbreakers off the streets? More hunter activity is not exactly pleasant for us.” There was challenge in Atobe’s eyes, but also something darker. Something that looked an awful lot like… fear.

Well. Sanada had never been good at lying, certainly not to himself. Stepping forward, he kicked off some of the wood shavings, breaking the circle. Atobe relaxed almost imperceptibly.

“Much better.” Atobe made a big show of drawing a breath. “God, that thing feels horrid. Please don’t leave them lying around just for a joke.”

“I had every reason to do it.” Sanada frowned. “I’ve been trying to track down this rogue for weeks now.”

“Well, it’s certainly not me. And honestly, at this time of the night you probably won’t get them anymore. Not with both our scents around the area.” Atobe smirked, and that was much more familiar than the fearful challenge. Much more comfortable, too. “How we both call it a night, then? And have a proper chat tomorrow??”

It was a horrible idea. Probably the worst idea Sanada had ever heard. Letting a vampire go was one thing. Agreeing to speak with one, opening himself up to their famous charm and wiles, was something else entirely.

Why, then, did he hear his own voice agreeing?


	2. First Fight

“You’re eating.”

“A brilliant deduction.” Atobe lifted his eyebrows, sinking a spoon into his ice cream. Sanada only had a tea because he was boring. “What clued you in?”

“No, I mean.” Sanada waved a hand in a vague gesture. “I thought you didn’t… you know.”

“Clearly, we must clear up some basic misconceptions.” They were in a quiet corner of the cafe, but he still glanced carefully around for any stray listeners before continuing. “Yes, we eat. Food, snacks, desserts. The same things anyone else does. Bodies need fuel, and not even someone as great and elegant as myself can avoid that.”

“But… isn’t that what the other stuff is for?” At least Sanada was being less obvious now. Honestly, were modern hunters all idiots or something?

“Yes and no.” Atobe waved his spoon, trying to find the best way to word this. “It’s… well. Obviously I’m not just an average man.” He smirked, gaining a huff from Sanada in response. “The blood is not for nutrients as such. Rather, it’s for… life force, I suppose you could say.”

Sanada scowled. “That doesn’t exactly sound comforting.”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds.” Atobe shook his head. “We’re magical, but our nature can’t supply enough energy for us. Without blood, we wither and eventually die. However, the amount needed is not that big, especially if it’s given willingly. It’s perfectly possible to live on the blood of a single thrall and never take enough to do harm.”

“Doesn’t seem like it from the scenes I’ve seen.” Sanada frowned.

“I said possible. Doesn’t mean everyone agrees it’s what we should do.” Atobe made a face, sticking his spoon into his ice cream a bit more viciously than was strictly necessary. “It’s supposed to be a thrill, feeding from a human. Not everyone can control themselves when they get a taste.” He paused. “Not everyone tries to.”

“And where do you fall on that?” Ah, wasn’t that a dangerous question.

“I like to think I would have control. I would certainly do my best.” Atobe stuck the spoon in his mouth, letting the ice cream melt before continuing. Sanada stayed silent, letting him take his time. “Of course, I can’t truly tell you how enticing it is, considering I’ve never had a taste.”

“Truly?” Sanada actually looked surprised. “But how?”

“I’m animal-fed. It’s not as potent, so I have to drink more than I would from a thrall, but it can be bought easily enough.” Atobe gave a small shrug. “I’d hope to have a thrall once I’m older, but for now I have no complaints.”

Now, Sanada frowned again. “What do you mean, older?”

“Supposedly, willing feeding can be a rather, ah, intense experience for both parties. Intimate, even.” Atobe felt his lips twitching, especially as Sanada actually looked embarrassed at that. “I’m a bit vague on the details, but considering my only source of information are my parents, I’m fine with not asking for further explanations. Certainly not considering they only do it in private.”

“So your parents…” Well. This was not something he liked telling a hunter, but Sanada probably would have come to the conclusion eventually anyway.

“I get it from my father. My mother is his thrall.” Atobe lifted his eyebrows, giving Sanada a sharp gaze. “Despite the terminology, she is a perfectly consenting and aware party, not under a spell or anything. My father would never feed from someone else, and as I said, I’ve never even tasted human blood.”

“…You don’t need to be so defensive. If I was going to attack you, I would have done so already.”

“Now, how did you put it? Ah, yes, that doesn’t exactly sound comforting.” Atobe snorted. “Sorry for being concerned that you might try to slaughter my whole family for being born different.”

“Hn.” Sanada glared down at his remaining tea. “That’s a strange way of putting it.”

“Accurate, you mean.” Atobe shook his head. “I play tennis and take my dog for walks and do my homework. During the day I’m not any different from a human, so I’m not even cheating in tennis. I just have an occasional snack of pig’s blood and like to wander around the garden at night.”

“Do you swear?” Sanada gave him a very intense gaze. “Swear that’s all of it?”

“On my honor. Or my life, if you’ll trust that more.” Atobe set his spoon down, wanting to give Sanada his full attention. “I would never feed from a human, unless it was willingly given.”

“You were out at night, though. Sneaking in the alleys, in an area we’d had sightings.” Sanada glanced away. “That was rather… suspicious.”

“And I told you why I was there. I thought you trusted my word somewhat, considering my head’s still attached to my neck.” Atobe shook his head. “You are not the only one who wants that lawbreaker taken out.”

“You mean the rogue.”

“Rogue, lawbreaker, same difference. The ones of us who can behave hate those bastards as much as you do, if not more. Without them, we could live in relative peace, with no hunters at our heels.” He paused. “Without them, I wouldn’t have to wonder if I’ll have to fight an old rival for my life.”

“Hn.” At least Sanada had the decency to look somewhat sheepish. “As long as you don’t harm humans, we’ll have no trouble. That, I swear on my honor.”

“From you, that’s an oath I’ll take.” Atobe paused, gauging the atmosphere. There was tension in the air, to be sure, but no apparent hostility. “…The lawbreaker is no human.”

“What are you suggesting?” So now Sanada was playing stupid, too.

“Simple.” Atobe took another spoonful of his ice cream just to make Sanada wait. If he was going to make Atobe point out the obvious, he could have some patience. “You want them out. I want them out. If we work together, it should be both faster and less hazardous to both of us.”

“You want us to work together.” Sanada sounded disbelieving. Perhaps he hadn’t been playing stupid, he just really was that clueless. “You. And me. Together against the rogue.”

“Finally you’re catching on. Took you long enough.” Atobe lifted his eyebrows. “You obviously have knowledge and skills, I have instincts and strength. We can track down the bastard, put an end to them, and then both go back to our respective lives and pretend nothing ever happened.”

“Hn.” Sanada tugged at his cap, because of course he was wearing his cap even now. “I don’t think I like this.”

“I’m not exactly a fan either. Still, you know what I hate even more? The idea of that fucking overgrown mosquito going around and hurting people.” Atobe clicked his tongue. “I’ll have no problem working with a hunter to put a stop to that bullshit.”

“I suppose that’s… not unreasonable.”

“I wouldn’t think so, no.” Atobe smirked, leaning back in his chair. He already knew he was winning. “Besides, I’m going to go out there anyway until they’re put down. At least if we’re working together, you can keep an eye on me to make sure I don’t get too caught up in the thrill of the hunt.”

“Atobe.” Sanada probably thought he was giving Atobe a warning look, but really his exasperated expression was more amusing than anything. “You’re already making me regret even considering this.”

“And you letting perfectly good tea go cold is making me thirsty. For tea, just so we’re clear.” He was just about done with his ice cream. Maybe he should get a cup of tea to finish off. “Can I get you a fresh cup to calm your frayed old man nerves?”

“…Fine.” It was, Atobe suspected, the most answer he was going to get.

Clearly, he was the winner here.

*

Apparently playing seriously was not the most terrifying thing Atobe could do.

Not that Sanada generally found him scary, certainly not on the tennis court. However, there was always a certain tension to Atobe when he was pushing himself, a strength that Sanada had seen even without any idea that there might be anything but humanity hiding beneath.

This was no tennis match. This was a fight, no doubt to the death, and if Sanada had been a weaker man he might have actually been frightened of his old rival.

Of course, he’d expected Atobe to be somewhat more serious than usual when they met up to hunt the rogue bloodsucker. Indeed, aside from the occasional smirk, Atobe had been entirely focused on their task, not trying to draw attention to himself as usual. If anything he’d been exceptionally hard to notice, all but blending into shadows.

“We’re nocturnal creatures,” Atobe said as Sanada commented on his exceptionally stealthy appearance from a shadowed corner. “Should it really surprise you that we can hide in the dark? I thought you were a mighty hunter of my kind.”

Sanada scowled. “I’m not exactly a beginner,” he grunted. “I just wasn’t expecting you of all people to get all vampire on me.”

“If I didn’t, what would be the point of my being here?” Atobe’s eyes flashed, and Sanada couldn’t shake the feeling that this was very literal. “Shall we?”

Much though he hated to admit it, having Atobe along did make things somewhat easier. There was only so much Sanada could do with the traces the rogue left behind, but Atobe seemed to be able to pick up a very literal scent. It was somewhat unnerving, seeing Atobe sniffing at the air like the world’s most elegant bloodhound, the edges of his form blending into the shadows. It brought results, though, and for now, that was all Sanada cared about.

Of course, simply following someone else had its drawbacks. This became all too clear as Atobe suddenly shoved him to the side right after rounding a corner, jumping in the opposite direction himself. Sanada might have complained, except this only barely saved him from a swipe by rather sharp-looking claws. He scrambled back, reaching for his concealed sword.

“Found you.” Atobe’s voice was half a growl, his eyes locked on the shadowy figure that backed away as well.

“Really? Because I could have sworn I found you, brat.” The rogue’s eyes were shining in the dark, flitting between Atobe and Sanada. “Working with a hunter, huh? And here I thought you weaklings couldn’t sink any lower.”

“I will not be judged by the likes of you.” Atobe smirked, his teeth a bit too sharp for Sanada’s comfort. “You are nothing more than an animal, slave to your instincts.”

“On the contrary, I am the one acting true to myself. You’ve lowered yourself to the level of them.” The vampire spat out the last word, giving Sanada an ugly glare. He wasn’t sure if the rogue meant humans or hunters, but he wasn’t very happy either way.

“Enough.” With that, Atobe’s nails grew visibly longer and sharper, and he lunged.

Much though he hated to admit it, Sanada was glad not to be in the fight alone. The rogue turned out to be much stronger than he’d expected, barely reacting to Sanada’s blade. Without Atobe he might have actually fallen prey to the monster. As it was, he was rather badly injured by the time he managed to find a weak spot, channeling all his strength and ability into one strike of his blade. The rogue fell to the ground with a gurgling sound as blood gushed from his cut throat.

Sanada moved to finish off the job when a weak voice interrupted him. “Wait.” He looked up, about to bark at Atobe about the importance of making sure the rogue would not get up, only to fall silent in shock.

Atobe was a mess, literally and figuratively. Blood splattered his clothes, and Sanada did not even want to imagine how much of it was from each of them. The most alarming thing, however, was the sight of several deep gashes at the base of his neck, digging deep into his flesh all the way to his chest. A regular human would no doubt have already perished, and even Atobe seemed to be struggling, his breaths labored.

“Atobe?” Sanada swallowed. This was… not good. He still had no idea how to feel about Atobe being… like this, but he did know he didn’t want to see his rival dying in this dirty alley. 

“Please.” Atobe’s voice nearly broke, and under any other circumstances Sanada might have been tempted to say something snarky about his difficulties at such a statement. That was not an option, though, not when he could see Atobe’s skin turning a sickly shade in front of his eyes. “Before you finish him… let me…”

It seemed Atobe was struggling to speak, and Sanada wasn’t heartless enough to push him. Besides, he was pretty sure he knew what Atobe was getting at. “…You need his blood.”

Atobe nodded weakly. “Please,” he croaked again, and oh, it was just wrong of Atobe to be saying such things. He was supposed to be strong and proud as always, not ashen-faced and weak. “…Not human.”

Right. Atobe had promised not to harm humans, yet he seemed to be still unsure of what Sanada would or would not allow, even when it was about a rogue he was going to take down anyway.

As though he would let Atobe die to protect such a monster.

Atobe was clearly not fit to move, so Sanada had to step in. He didn’t want to risk moving Atobe, but he had no compunctions about dragging the rogue around. Sanada was still careful about approaching him, of course, but as no attack came along, he dumped the monster in front of Atobe. “Do what you must.”

He saw Atobe baring gleaming fangs, and looked away. Just because he wasn’t opposed to this meant he needed to see the details of it. There was still no escaping the sounds, though.

As silence fell again, he looked back and very nearly gasped aloud. The dirt and blood had not gone anywhere, but Atobe’s injuries had all but disappeared. There were still faint marks where the gashes had been, and Atobe still looked awfully pale, but at least he was breathing easier now.

“Oh, that tastes vile.” Atobe made a face, standing up. His legs were shaking slightly, but Sanada knew better than to draw attention to it. “Better than death, I suppose, but not by much.”

“Good to know you have your priorities.” Sanada snorted, hand returning to his blade. “Now can I finish my job?”

“Be my guest.” Atobe gave him a wry smile. “You’ll probably be better at it than I am.”

Sanada wasn’t about to protest, drawing his blade again. He half expected Atobe to look away, but instead Atobe kept watching even as he lifted his sword, bringing it down to separate the rogue’s head from his body. The body started to wither away right away. It would be gone by dawn, leaving nothing but dust.

“That should take care of it.” Atobe sighed. “Now I just need to figure out a way to sneak back home without my parents noticing.”

Sanada lifted his eyebrows. “Isn’t your father a vampire? I’m pretty sure if you managed to track the rogue down from as far as you did, he’s going to smell the blood when you get back.”

“Hey, I didn’t say it was going to be easy.” Atobe smirked, his fangs flashing in the dark. The next moment he was gone, melting away into the shadows again.

Well. Now to figure out how to report back to his grandfather without getting too much into the details.


	3. Agreements

“There’s something I’ve been wondering.” Sanada had no idea why he was going on a calm little walk with Atobe of all people, Atobe’s dog hopping around them, but apparently that was happening now. “If just your father is, well, like you… wouldn’t that make you only a half vampire?”

“That’s not how it works.” Atobe shook his head. “You can’t be a half vampire, not unless there’s some other magic fighting it and that gets messy fast. Basically, if the mother is a vampire, the child will be one. If the father is, the child usually isn’t.”

“Wait.” Sanada frowned. That didn’t sound right. “You said you get it from your father, though. Do you mean he —”

“Slow down.” Atobe interrupted him with a snap of his fingers. “I said usually, not always. If the father’s blood is strong enough, the magic in it can persist. My father is from an old line, and apparently that was enough to pass it on to me.” Atobe twisted his lips without much humor in his eyes. “It’s why I don’t have any siblings. They love me, don’t get me wrong, but my father never wanted his children to share his curse. Since his blood won over in me, it likely would for any future children as well.”

“Ah.” Sanada nodded slowly. “That is… better.”

“Indeed.” Atobe looked at his enthusiastic dog, possibly to avoid looking at Sanada. “If someone tried to turn a child, trust me when I say we would get rid of such a monster long before you had any idea. Being born like this is one thing, but turning someone is only allowed with their full consent, and a child could hardly know what they are consenting to.”

“What’s the difference, then? After all, you were hardly asked either.”

“It’s… easier, in some ways, to be born this way. The change is painful, and can sometimes go very wrong.” Atobe shrugged. “I’ve wondered, sometimes, what it would have been like to be born like everyone else. But really, I will never know the full difference. So, all I can do is do my best not to cause anyone harm, and use my abilities to track down those who break the rules.”

“Hn.” Sanada was quiet for a while. “That seems… awfully noble.”

“You are one to talk.” Atobe snorted. “Aren’t you the one who’s basically looking to make it your life’s goal?”

“It is simply my duty.” One that he was proud to bear, at that. He knew his grandfather would not have pushed him into being a hunter if he hadn’t wanted that; the fact that neither his father nor brother were hunting was proof of that. However, he wanted to carry on that line, to keep people safe from the monsters of the night.

Atobe crouched down to scratch his dog, looking terribly mundane and normal and not at all like a monster.

“So why can’t it be mine?” Atobe sounded awfully reasonable. “I know you have some abilities beyond those of an average human, if indeed you are of a hunter line. Still, I am stronger than you in some aspects. Besides, it’s better for everyone if we try to keep the troublemakers down rather than let them run free and attract the attention of hunters who might be less reasonable than you.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Sanada clicked his tongue. “Why you, though? Why not someone who doesn’t have to try to sneak around their parents?”

“Because I can do it. Because I’m strong, even for one of my kind. Because my father is in charge of the vampire society in the greater Tokyo area.” Atobe smirked at his surprised expression. “That’s a family tradition, too. My grandfather used to be the local lord, but he decided to step back some years ago. So, my father moved back to Japan to take over, bringing us with him.”

“Hn.” It was… fitting, in some ways. The more he thought of it, the more it made sense. “And are you to be the next one, then?”

“We’ll see.” Atobe shrugged. “Since my parents didn’t even want me to be a vampire, I doubt they’d push for me to become the next lord. We’ll see if I feel like staying around.”

“I suppose… it could be worse.” At least so far it seemed like he could deal with Atobe in these matters. Perhaps it was rather unusual and certainly against the usual hunter protocol, but since Atobe was clearly not a threat, it would probably be useful to have a working relationship with the local vampire lord.

“Good to hear.” Atobe laughed, his white teeth flashing. Sanada resisted the urge to try to see if he could find any sign of the fangs that he knew to be there. “I have to admit, working together with you was not entirely terrible.”

“Likewise.” Sanada paused. What he was about to suggest was still a step further, and yet, it felt perfectly logical. “Ah. If we both agree on that, then… perhaps we should also agree to notify each other of any potential threats in the area?”

“Why, Sanada. Are you inviting me to join you in hunting any manner of supernatural monsters?” Atobe’s grin was very nearly blinding. “I thought you’d never ask.” He reached out a hand, and after a moment’s consideration, Sanada shook it.

Perhaps he was making a terrible mistake, but right now, it felt like the most natural thing.

*

“Keigo? You have a moment?”

Atobe looked up from his book, smiling as he saw his father in the doorway to the library. “Sure. Just let me mark my place.”

“Of course. I just want to have a little conversation.” His father scanned through the closest shelves with clearly affected innocence. Atobe lifted his eyebrows, slipping a bookmark between the pages.

“So. What’s going on?” He leaned back, crossing his arms. “You never just come around for a chat like this.”

“Well, I rarely have such serious cause to talk.” His father walked over, taking a seat opposite to him. “I know you have been sneaking out.”

“Is there something wrong with enjoying some nighttime air?” Atobe smirked. “The grounds are big, but even they get boring after a while.”

“And would that explain the time you returned reeking of vampire blood?”

Well. He hadn’t actually expected to get away with it for too long. “Better than human blood, I would hope.”

“This is serious, Keigo.” His father frowned. “You were tired for several days after, and there were no more reports of a lawbreaker. Do not take me wrong, I am very happy the problem was taken care of, but it should not have been on you.”

“Someone had to do it. I happened to be the one to find him.” He wasn’t going to mention his injuries as long as his father didn’t.

“And would this have anything to do with what I have heard of you being seen around a hunter?”

“Sanada is a tennis rival.” He realized his mistake the moment his father’s eyes narrowed. “…In my defense, I did not know he was a hunter until I got literally caught in a trap.”

“Keigo!” His father nearly stood from his seat. “The hunter trapped you? Did he force you to work with him?”

“What? No!” That was simply ridiculous. “He’s… surprisingly reasonable, for a hunter. As soon as he realized I was not the lawbreaker, he freed me from the trap. I admit I worked with him, but that was my suggestion, not something he forced me to do.”

“…I still don’t like that, but I suppose it’s marginally better.” His father sighed. “Now, I know the Sanada line are honorable, as far as hunters go, and you tend to have good judgment. If you feel safe with him, I am not going to get in your way.”

Atobe blinked. That was not what he had expected. “Really?”

“Yes. However, I do have some conditions.” His father gave him a serious look. “One, you will let us know when you are leaving the grounds at night. Two, you notify us if you are getting involved in anything dangerous and need back-up. And three, if you get injured, you will tell us. We’d rather be worried about you than be in the dark.”

“I can agree with that.” Atobe nodded. “I have to say, I’m somewhat surprised.”

“Because I don’t ask you to stay home?” His father smirked. “Oh, please. If my father couldn’t keep me from running off into the night, I am not going to waste my time even trying. Just keep your mother and me informed and stay safe.”

“I will certainly do my best.” It wasn’t like he was looking to get hurt.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your book now.” His father stood, then paused. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“And what would that be?” Atobe reached for his book, ready to get back to it.

“Staying safe also applies to anything you might get up to with any cute, honorable hunters behind closed doors.”

Atobe was left spluttering in shock, his father’s retreating back shaking with suppressed chuckles.


	4. Dinner

Working with Atobe, Sanada had come to realize, was not as terrible as he had expected.

Perhaps that was unfair of him, but really, he’d had plenty of reasons to be doubtful. Besides the whole vampire thing, there was, well, Atobe. They’d clashed often enough before, so it wasn’t too unthinkable that they might do so again.

Much to his surprise, though, they were turning out to work rather well together. They discussed hunting strategies over milkshakes, walked Atobe’s dog while swapping gossip about mutual acquaintances, and played tennis without either of them needing to hold back. Sometimes, they went out and took down troublemakers together, but that turned out to be rather small part of their interactions. Not that Sanada complained, he was quite happy that there weren’t more monsters harming people in their area, but he was somewhat surprised to find that he did not at all mind all the extra time spent around Atobe.

He was slightly surprised the first time he found himself leaning in to catch Atobe’s lips with his own, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sort of surprise.

He’d barely had the time to wrap his head around this new development when he got a new surprise in the form of an invitation to Atobe’s place. Now, he’d visited friends before, thank you, he wasn’t entirely inept in social matters, but this was quite different. He was reasonably sure no other visit to a friend’s home had been initiated by a invitation mailed in the post, fancy letterhead and all. Then again, perhaps he shouldn’t have expected anything less from Atobe’s family.

He was somewhat wary as he arrived at the gates of the Atobe mansion, though strangely, it had very little to do with the vampire thing. Rather, he was much more concerned with whether he was presentable enough. He’d put on his best clothes, wanting to make a good impression, but approaching the grand doors he was starting to feel rather underdressed anyway.

Well, it was too late to run now. Especially since someone was already opening the doors for him to enter.

He was not terribly surprised to find himself greeted by a uniformed maid, swiftly led through corridors to a grand dining room. Steeling himself, Sanada stepped inside, praying his nerves wouldn’t fail him.

The dining room was almost… normal, really, for an Atobe standard. Sure, the place had fancy decor and fine furnishings, with tall windows stretching from floor to ceiling and a long dining table placed in the middle of the room. It was no doubt the most impressive dining room he had ever seen, but there were no crystal chandeliers or throne-like seats veiled in velvet.

There were, however, people.

The resemblance between Atobe and his parents was obvious at a glance even before there were any introductions, though they somehow managed to look even more obviously high-class than Atobe even in his finest clothes. Somehow Sanada managed to make his way through the initial pleasantries without stumbling over either his feet or his words, though it was a near thing. Atobe seemed utterly delighted at his presence, though, and that gave him strength. He couldn’t let Atobe down, not like this.

“I’m glad you decided to accept our invitation.” Atobe’s father smiled at him, stepping to a window to look out to the grounds. Sanada lingered nearby as Atobe was apparently getting caught in a conversation with his mother about something. “I would not have blamed you one bit for deciding to decline.”

“Hn.” Well, clearly they weren’t dancing around the subject. “I have found Atobe — ah, Keigo-kun — to be quite trustworthy. I figured the people who raised him that way could not be bad people, either.”

“Thank you. That does mean a lot to me, believe it or not.” Atobe-san smiled as a servant stepped up to hand him a glass of red liquid, then chuckled at Sanada’s gaze. “Merely wine, my young friend. I have no desires beyond my darling wife, and my passion for her is not something I have any intention of sharing.”

Sanada cleared his throat, trying to will down his blush. “Ah. I was not going to say anything.” At the man’s amused gaze, he looked away. “Hn. Atobe mentioned it is, ah, intimate.”

“That is not untrue.” Atobe-san smirked, taking a sip of his wine before he turned serious. “Did he mention the downside of such an arrangement, though?”

“Downside?” Sanada frowned. No, he did not recall any such information.

“Taking a thrall is something of a double-edged sword.” Atobe-san twirled the glass in his hands, his eyes wandering over to where Atobe was speaking with his mother. “On one hand, a vampire with a thrall is stronger, sharper, and more in control. On the other hand… well. It’s rather a lifetime commitment.”

Sanada frowned. “What do you mean?”

“There is nothing sweeter than blood willingly given.” Atobe-san shook his head. “After you have had that taste, nothing else can quite satisfy. So, if the thrall dies or is otherwise lost, the vampire is faced with a choice. One can either take a new thrall, or wither away and perish. No other prey will be enough, and those who might try to hunt will only chase themselves to exhaustion.”

Sanada blinked. “…Are you sure you should be telling me this?”

“Why not? You spared my son when he was at your mercy, I would hope you wouldn’t try to attack my innocent human wife just to get at me. Besides, you are not the first hunter in the history of mankind to hear this. It just happens that most who hear of it choose to keep the truth to themselves, lest it be used by the unscrupulous.”

“…Right.” Sanada nodded slowly. “I hope to be worthy of your trust.” “Oh, I’m certain you will be. After all, you wouldn’t want to disappoint my dear son, now would you?” Atobe-san smirked, and the resemblance to his son was impossible to ignore. “Now, I do believe dinner is about to be served, so I should stop keeping you all to myself. After all, I’m sure my wife would also like to get to know you.”

Dinner was as ordinary as one could expect of a fancy affair with servants fussing about the table. He felt rather like he was being interrogated from time to time, with both of Atobe’s parents asking question after question, but thankfully Atobe stepped in whenever he was starting to feel a bit too overwhelmed. Somehow he managed to make it through the entire dinner without saying anything particularly foolish, which he counted as a triumph.

By the time they got to dinner, Sanada couldn’t help but notice Atobe was served a different dish from the rest of them. Sanada and Atobe’s parents were each served a slice of dark and moist chocolate cake with an artful dollop of whipped cream, while Atobe’s dessert seemed to be an intricate piece of jelly. Very dark red jelly, as he noticed. “Pig’s blood jelly. My favorite.” Atobe smirked, sinking a spoon into his dessert with a very satisfied expression. “I’m going to go ahead and assume that you don’t want a taste?”

“I think I’m going to pass, but thank you.” Sanada’s lips twitched. It should have been unsettling, even frightening to see the person he was starting to think of as his boyfriend indulging in such a strange treat. Instead, all he could think of was how adorable Atobe was like this, digging into his bloody treat as though it were one of his fancy ice cream treats.

He didn’t realize he’d essentially been staring until he glanced across the table and found both of Atobe’s parents watching him with amused little smiles.


	5. Introduction

Introducing Atobe to his grandfather was very much unplanned.

His grandfather was always going to be the complicated one. The rest of his family was aware of the supernatural, of course, but they were hardly involved enough to be aware of the local vampire families. As such, he hadn’t felt too nervous about introducing Atobe to the rest of his family, beyond the basic tension of having his boyfriend and his family meet. It had gone relatively well, really, in that he didn’t blush himself to death despite all the teasing. Atobe had taken it all in his stride, charming everyone with ease.

Sanada was very happy for the moment of peace after the chaos of his family, Atobe leaning against his side on the living room couch. They were speaking of nothing in particular, just enjoying each other’s company. Atobe was being cuddlier than usual, enough so to make Sanada wonder if he’d been nervous about the meeting as well. Not that it mattered, really. He was very happy to indulge Atobe’s urge to snuggle close.

Perhaps he should have been more worried about a vampire’s head resting on his shoulder, but this was Atobe. He knew he was in no danger.

“Oh, good. You’re both still here.”

Startled by the sudden voice, Sanada drew Atobe closer on instinct. Not that he didn’t trust Atobe to be able to handle himself, never mind that there should be no danger in his own home, but the sound of his grandfather’s voice was not what he had expected to hear.

“Grandfather?” Sanada forced himself to relax. “I thought you'd be out all day.”

“I got home early. And a good thing I did, as it seems.” His grandfather nodded at them. “Atobe-kun, correct? Daichi’s grandson?”

“That would be me, yes.” Atobe stood up for a brief bow, his movements fluid even though Sanada was sure he was just as tense. “I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“Don’t be so stiff, boy. I’m not going to harm you.” Sanada’s grandfather snorted. “Even if I was willing to break my grandson’s heart for no reason, which I am not, I have no intention of starting a feud with your family.”

“Grandfather?” Sanada stood up as well, if only to draw Atobe close. “You… knew?”

“Knew about what, exactly? Your little romance?” His grandfather shook his head. “I’ve been dealing with Atobe Daichi long before either of you were even born. He may have given his duties over to his son by now, but we still catch up every now and then. Of course he was going to talk to me about his precious grandchild being interested in a hunter, never mind one who happens to be related to me.”

“Hn.” Sanada tried not to be too flustered, though he did reach out to draw Atobe close to his side. Clearly there was nothing to hide anymore. “I… didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Oh, I’m not blaming you. Such things can be embarrassing even without any extra tension.” Grandfather’s eyes slid over to Atobe. “Your family has always acted with honor. I trust you will be no different.”

“That is certainly my intention.” Atobe crossed his arms over his chest, though the way he leaned against Sanada was rather at odds with the defensive gesture. “I do not harm humans, and I’m certainly not going to start with my boyfriend.”

“Good. Now, I was actually hoping to catch you. Well, really I was going to have Genichirou pass a message, but since you are here, we can skip that step.”

“Oh?” Atobe lifted his eyebrows. “Well, I’m listening.”

“A group of hunters are going to pass through the area next week. They do not exactly have a reputation for being too careful about their targets. They are supposed to follow my rules while they are in my territory, but I wouldn’t put it past them to ignore such details. Therefore, your father may want to send out word that any locals should lie low for the next couple of weeks.”

“Ah. I’ll be sure to pass the message.” Atobe nodded. “…Thank you. For the warning, that is. And for not being against… us.”

“It’s not exactly unheard of. Both our kinds have trouble connecting with regular people.” Grandfather chuckled. “Ask your parents some day how they met. You might be surprised.”

“Perhaps I will.” Atobe sounded half amused, half confused. Certainly better than afraid, Sanada decided. “Ah. I should probably head home.”

“I suppose it’s getting late, yes.” Grandfather nodded. “Do look out for rogue hunters. We wouldn’t want to cause Genichirou any unnecessary worry, now would we?”

Sanada had thought that exchange was the most awkward thing that could possibly happen that day, or indeed for a good, long while. He was proven wrong when Atobe called him later that evening.

“So I did ask my parents. About how they met, that is.”

“Oh?” Sanada frowned. Atobe sounded… off. He wasn’t sure how, but off somehow. “And did they answer?”

“Apparently neither of them ever thought to mention the fact that my mother used to be a hunter.” Atobe paused. “And they first met because she caught him in a snare by accident.”

Sanada was quiet for a while, turning this around in his mind. Finally he spoke. “So what you are saying is that stumbling into traps and having to get saved by an attractive hunter runs in your family?”

"…You are lucky you are cute, just so you know.”

Sanada saw no reason to argue with that.


End file.
